


A Cross to bear

by Preetyladyserenity



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Rick, C137cest, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Morty Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preetyladyserenity/pseuds/Preetyladyserenity
Summary: “Horseshit!” Morty exclaimed angrily, “I-I’m not your burden to bear – not your cross to carry, not anything! Rick I don’t want your fucking sacrifice! I don’t need it!"---When Rick makes a mistake during an adventure, he and Morty have to face a reality that may cause them to review their relationship entirely.





	A Cross to bear

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is dedicated to my muse, my best friend Mary, who supports my writing and gives me so many ideas.

A cross to bear – by preetyladyserenity

 

“DAMMIT YOU IDIOT! RUN!” Rick exclaimed, looking back to see if the boy was following him. He saw Morty falling on the dirty ground and let a growl of annoyance. He turned to his heels and shot at the blob that was currently chasing them, causing it let a screech and explode. Rick knew he had only a few seconds to grab the teenager before the blob would heal itself intact.

“Are you –a-a-a- damsel in-in-in fucking distress?” he asked in annoyance as he picked Morty up and pulled him along, “One of –burp- these days I’m going to let you get eaten alive!”

Morty wished he could answer something caustic back but his mind was currently overworking, trying to think of a solution, or at least survive their current situation. Rick dragged him along, jumping and shooting at the blob behind them every once in a while. Suddenly they both let a scream as Rick’s foot touched emptiness and they tumbled down onto the ground.

“Fuck! Rick!” Morty screeched and looked up only to find out that the older man was flat out cold.

“Great! Just fucking great! Rick you piece of crap!” he let out and shook the older man trying to wake him up, “We don’t have the time for this! Oh shit!”

He turned around and shot the blob that was growling and slithering towards them.

“Fuck it old man, I didn’t skip school so you could go all sleeping-bitchy – beauty on me!”

He shot again, dissolving the blob once more and then leaned down, grabbed Rick into his arms and ran. 

-)-)-)

Rick Sanchez shot up as he came to his senses. He was in his bed, undressed and clean. Next to him lay Morty, who was snoozing peacefully; his body wrapped around him. His head hurt and he touched his forehead only to wince in pain at the bruise that had formed.

“Morty! Morty!” he shook the boy slightly, only to receive a blow on the ribs, followed by a cuddle of comfort. Ah yes! He had forgotten that the teenager hated to be disturbed when asleep and would often go into fighting mode when this was done so. He sat up, with much effort, letting a hiss of discomfort as his back ached.

It was then that it dawned him. He felt really incompetent. He had berated Morty for falling down when a single fall by him had caused him to lose consciousness, develop a bruise and a headache. He may had told Morty that he had been a nuisance when lately his old body was the one failing him.

He looked at Morty who was mumbling something under his breath. If he had not been for the teenager then he would have been a goner. It was strange how the roles had reserved in the course of four years. Four years he would had been the one doing the saving, now it was Morty doing so.

It was then that fear overcame him. What if one day he got Morty killed? What if the boy got into trouble and he would be unable to save him because his reflexes were less than they used to? What if one mistake caused the boy’s demise? He simply knew he, Rick, would not survive. Morty was unique, one of a kind and all the Morty-tokens in the Universe could never replace him. Morty, his Morty was the only one he would ever be able to love.

He touched the boy’s cheek fondly and in a moment of rare tenderness he kissed him on the lips, only to receive a hard kick on the thigh.

“Brat,” he scoffed and closed his eyes, his thoughts not halting all night.

-)-)-)

The opportunity to shine came months later, during summer vacation, when they found themselves exploring the OZ-396 cluster. Rick had dragged Morty at a desert-like planet to get a crystal he needed for a machine he was experimenting on. They had barely extracted the crystal when an enormous Rivolvol emerged from the sand, trying to eat them.

Rivolvols, alien sandworms of gigantic proportions, stopped at nothing until they would grab their prey and devoured it. Rich, therefore, decided to do the only logical thing imaginable. He shot it straight into the mouth. The Rivolvol let a screech that seemed to echo all around them and dropped dead.

Rick turned to look at Morty, who stared at the alien beast with a frozen facial expression, with a cocky grin.

“What do you think brat? Has grandpa still got the reflexes? Not bad for –what- an eighty year old.”

He had barely finished his sentence when the ground around them started shaking softly. The sand around them moved rapidly as Morty’s eyes bulged in shock. 

“Fuck!” Rick exclaimed and grabbed Morty by the wrist and drew him close to him. The moment he did so a much smaller Rivolvol shot up and bit Morty’s leg. The teenager let a yelp of fear and shock, let go of the older man and punched the alien creature, which retreated swiftly.

“Shit! Morty you idiotic fuck!” Rick screeched and he shot at the direction the smaller Rivolvol disappeared into, “Run you fucktard!”

He grasped Morty and started running.

“Oh shit! Rick I’m bleeding,” Morty let out, limping, “What the fuck? Rick put me down now.”

“Don’t argue,” Rick snapped as he ran, carrying him, holding him tightly into his arms, “I’ve just killed the mother and you-you-you let one of her spawns live. They are coming for us.”

“They? They?| Morty wiggled, trying to look behind Rick’s shoulder, “How many of them are there?”

“Looking at this baby and considering birth rates I’d say two if we are lucky, four if we aren’t.”

Three small Rivolvols shot out of the sand around them. Rick jumped upwards and kicked one of them, causing it to lose balance. He ran fast but the gyres in his head were turning frantically. “Rivolvols…three of them….clever…Need to kill them to stop them or they’ll hunt Morty and I every time we’re here… Brain is over the bridge of mouth…their exoskeleton is hard… Mouth needs to be open to kill… Rocks! I need tp find a hill…”

He felt his breath tightening and his ribs hurt. Morty was not a kid anymore and he no longer had the stamina to carry him for long and run.

“Rick! Rick! For fuck’s sake let me down!” Morty screeched, “I can walk! Stop this instant!”

“No way in Hell! Here they come!”

Three “small” Rivolvols short straight from the ground, upwards, circling them. Rick looked around calculating his options and decided on the only thing he deemed logical.

“Morty, grandpa needs you to shoot a portal over there,” he requested and pointed at the direction he need with his head.

Morty complied, adrenaline pumping in his veins. The green liquid-like portal appeared and much to his surprise they did not enter it. Rick, instead, grabbed his portal gun, swiftly threw him into the portal and closed it behind him.

Morty found himself on his bedroom’s floor staring into nothingness.

“Rick?” he whined, not daring to move.

-)-)-)

Morty shot up at the sound of a small squeak. His eyes were red from the lack of sleep – he had not slept for the past three days. That was the amount of time ever since Rick had thrown him into the portal and closed it without entering.

He sat up in bed and opened the windows. He felt a suffocating, heavy feeling in his chest. He wanted to scream, to cry, and to get rid of this feeling of helplessness. He stood up and tiptoed into his grandfather’s bedroom. It was the middle of the night but he was feeling so desperate. He needed to find something, anything that would let him find Rick. He tuned on the lights, closed the door and opened the bedside table’s drawer.

Rick had always been the messy type and his drawer reflected so. There were heaps of torn, crumbled paper here and there. Morty took them out quickly and started going through them. There were numbers everywhere, scattered without logic or purpose and he-he-he was just a stupid kid – a complete idiot that could not decipher them. He let out a groan of frustration and placed his head in his hands.

“What were you expecting?” he berated himself, not caring of the noise he was making, “He –is- was- the genius. You’re just a dumb kid with hormones. You good for nothing asshole! You really are a fucking damsel in distress WHO CAN’T PROTECT HIS OWN FUCKING BOYFRIEND! You got him killed – gone- and now, now…”

He grabbed Rick’s pillow into a tight hug as tears streamed down his cheeks. It was hopeless! It’d been three days now! He would never see Rick again! He buried his head in his pillow and cried for what it seemed like a long time.

Morty Smith was pre-occupied in his distress that he failed to see the green portal open. The old man’s appearance did not even register as he kept his head buried into the pillow. Rick let out a sigh and a smile before sitting down on the bed.

“Morty, you piece of shit, you’re getting my pillow dirty.”

Morty’s head shot up, the crying halting immediately. There he was, disheveled, unshaved and dirty, Rich Sanchez in all his glory.

“Rick?” the teenager asked with a sniffle.

“Here I am, baby.”

“Rick? You’re alive!” Morty exclaimed and crawled towards the sitting man.

“And kicking, you little brat!”

“Rick! You Asshole!” Morty shouted and plunged forward, tears in his eyes, “I’m going to kill you!”

The teenager pushed the older man down the mattress, who in turn lifted his hands and grasped him in a tight hug. Morty sobbed and struggled to hit the man with his fists. The frustration and pain of the past few days was now pouring freely and he sobbed loudly as he punched and kicked to set himself free.

“I’LL KILL YOU!” he let out between sobs, “DON’T YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN, YOU OLD TURD!”

Rick took the blows with secret happiness, squeezed Morty tighter and planted kisses on the boy’s face. He had really missed the boy’s blatant love.  
“Stop it! Quit it! Let me go!” Morty fretted as he gave up to set himself free, “I’m so angry with you right now! Stop kissing me or-or-or-or I’ll knock your teeth out.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Rick challenged with a smirk and sat up, causing the teenager to straddle him and hold onto him for balance. He resumed kissing Morty’s cheeks over and over, going downwards for his neck.

“Rick, I said quit it!” Morty let out angrily and pushed the older man, causing him to fall back on the mattress.

Rick stopped with a hurt look. He had spent the last three days trying to survive the Rivolvols and the only thing that kept him going, even made him forget his alcohol craving; was the fact that Morty was alive back home. Yet he had come back and that good-for-nothing grandson of his was going to act like a spoilt brat.

“Screw it,” he spat and sat up to leave, “If you’re going to be a whiny bitch, I might as well go and take a shower.”

He was immediately shoved back down.

“Who the Hell told you that you could leave?” Morty hissed dominantly. He leaned down and swiftly took off his t-shirt. 

Rick had barely registered a reaction when Morty kissed him passionately. Morty’s tongue intruded his mouth, swiftly causing him to feel dizzy from euphoria. The teenager bit his lower lip, causing him to let out a moan of pain and pleasure and then he swiftly pulled his blue sweater, tearing it in the process. Next were the pants. Morty hands moved dexterously over the buckle of his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping – a skill he had developed in the past few months of their love-making. After all dressing and undressing had to be quick when one was sleeping with grandpa.

Yet it still surprised Rick how quickly he had found himself naked, his hands tied above his head with the aid of Morty’s t-shirt. As he lay there naked, legs sprawled wide open, heaving, tied up, he blushed on how vulnerable he could turn on the hands of a dominant partner. Morty, on his behalf, straddled him, leaned down and bit the nape of his neck.

Rick let out a yelp of pain and tried to bring his tied forward, only to have Morty pin them down as he sucked the skin of his neck. He held him still and licked and bit him all over the nape, putting extra pressure whenever a bruise would form.

“I told you once,” Morty whispered hoarsely in his ear, “that I don’t care what you do to me during trips as long as I can fuck you senseless after them. This time, though, I care. I thought I got you killed. I haven’t slept in Days!”

He grasped Rick’s face in his hands forcing him to look at him. The older man was shocked to see Morty’s face. His eyes were red and puffy from the lack of sleep; and his lower lip was quivering.

“I’m sorry!” Rick let out and blushed as Morty stared back at him.

“I-I-I thought…” Rick stuttered all flustered, “I thought I was in control of the situation. Lately I don’t feel much in control. So I believed that if-if-if-if you weren’t there – if I was all alone… I’d feel – Goddammit Morty! I’ll get you killed one day!”

Rick closed his eyes. Why was he feeling that he would start crying any moment now? How had that brat managed to impact him so much where everyone else had failed?

“When you were younger,” he continued hoarsely, “I could carry you when you got hurt. My reflexes were top notch. I didn’t care if you’d fuck up cause-cause I was there to save both our asses. Lately… I can’t carry you – I collapsed and fainted on you! What if you get killed because I don’t have the stamina to protect you?”

“Horseshit!” Morty exclaimed angrily, “I-I’m not your burden to bear – not your cross to carry, not anything! Rick I don’t want your fucking sacrifice! I don’t need it! I’m your equal and whether you like it or not I won’t die of thirst if we get stranded in a desert. I’ll torture and pillage but I will find us the water to survive! So please don’t you ever, EVER, do this to me again. I’d rather die with you that live without you!”

“Fuck you kid,” Rick said as a tear, involuntarily, escaped and trailed down his cheek, “Stop playing with Grandpa’s heartstrings.”

Morty leaned down and kissed away the tear causing goosebumps on the older man’s skin. He kissed his cheeks softly and with much tenderness before giving him a nip on the earlobe.

“You know grandpa,” Morty whispered tenderly, “I’ve never shown you how much I care. Don’t worry, I won’t be gentle.”

“I’m reeking Morty,” Rick said in embarrassment as the teenager went for his nipples and bit them. He let a groan of pain at the bite which slowly turned arousing as the boy licked them. “Maybe, maybe I-I should shower first.”

“Oh you must be crazy to think I’m letting you go after you got me so worried old man. I’ve spent the past three days worrying about you, so you aren’t leaving this bed until you’ve sweated and begged for pleasure. Have I made myself clear?”

At that moment Rick knew exactly what he wanted and how to do so. After all he knew what turned Morty’s kinks on. He smirked devilishly.

“Like you could ever make me beg, you little brat!”

“Oh challenge accepted old man,” Morty replied cockily and swiftly put Rick’s erect cock in his mouth. Rick let out a moan of pleasure as Morty’s mouth enveloped his member and made his back arch. Stroke after stroke he moaned and he was getting hazy when Morty retreated and sat up, making me whimper in need.

“I don’t like a partner who ups and goes, risking his body. So please, tell me that you are going to be obedient from now on.”

“Screw you kid!” Rick spat in defiance, causing the teenager to shove a finger in his hole.

The dry, forceful invasion, combined with the previous ecstasy made Rick let out a scream of pleasure. Morty thrusted skillfully, causing the older man to try and grasp the bedsheet beneath him with his tied hands. The teenager, leaned down and kissed him.

“I suggest you control yourself old fox,” he whispered in his ear, “We don’t want your precious daughter waking up and discovering how her son loves to fuck grandpa, do we?”

Rick let out a muffled moan of agreement as he bit his lips together, trying to control the volume of his voice. Morty smiled evilly and resumed sucking him and thrusting; causing him to writhe and arch his back. He let strained muffled screams, biting his lips close to breaking the skin as Morty’s mouth was doing wonders and a second finger invaded him.

“You’re so naïve Rick,” Morty teased as good old grandpa fought to control his mouth from opening, “Here you’re thinking I won’t make you scream and beg to be fucked – that I won’t make you feel sorry for forcing me back here to be all alone. I’m going to make you realize that I’m fucking irreplaceable.”

Rick had no doubt that Morty was irreplaceable but he struggled to control his tongue from admitting so, as well from moaning like crazy. Morty’s tongue moved over his shaft and the two fingers were giving him the pain he so enjoyed. He was at the brink of exploding when Morty stopped. Rick let out a gasp, trying to comprehend what was going in his sex-filled mind.

“I assume you’re turned on,” Morty asked sardonically, “You want to blow your load in your grandson’s mouth, don’t you? Oh please, spare the façade and beg for it.”

Rick gasped for air. It was too early to give in, as much as he wanted do, so he kept his mouth shut and tried to think of the hardest set of calculations to calm himself down.

“Boy, you are a stubborn old coot!” Morty let out, loving the challenge presented, “Well, this is a battle you’re going to lose.”

Rick watched as the boy brought his face close to his shaft and licked it seductively. He stopped, licked his lips and opened them. He closed his mouth again and traced it with his index. Finally he licked the tip all the way down to its base, causing a wave of electricity to run down his spine. Morty licked the shaft slowly, refusing to blow him. He stroked him swiftly, making him groan and then stopped.

“Say it! I’ m hard and begging to be fucked!” Morty demanded, “That’s all I need and I’ll make you scream my name repeatedly ‘till you cum.”

“Screw you!”

Morty’s hand retreated and his bit his inner thigh.

“Morty, grandpa will die of a heart-attack if you keep going like this,” Rick grumbled as the teenager thrust two fingers and retreated.

“Just say it! I Am Hard and Begging to be Fucked!” Morty whispered and started kissing the thigh on the spot he had bit.

“Rick Sanchez doesn’t beg!”

“Well, Rick – fucking- Sanchez is getting blue balls tonight if he doesn’t say that he is A. Hard and B. begging to be fucked!” Morty threatened. “Do you really want to try my patience?”

Rick refused to answer though his body moved involuntarily, trying to calm down; seeking the fingers and mouth that were pleasuring it moments ago.

“Your body wishes for my cock when you pretend to refuse so,” Morty thought, narrowing his eyes, “maybe I should give you an incentive to beg.”

Much to Rick’s surprise Morty lay down, facing him, skin touching him, closed his eyes and started stroking himself. He let out a moan of pleasure as his fist pumped his member. Rick’s eyes bulged at the provocation and image. Morty looked lost in his own thoughts as a smile crept on his face.

“Say it!” Morty as he stroke his cock, “Or I’m blowing my load and I’m so tired that I’ll sleep immediately. Ah and good thing about being kid is that you learn to focus on release.”

Morty let out a moan and arched his back, while he seemed to increase the tempo. Rick felt his voice rising dangerously. No! He was getting crazy! He had to control… he…he…

“I am hard! I am hard! Please! For the love of – Just fuck me already! I-I’m begging you,” he finally let out, admitting defeat.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Morty exclaimed in need and relief, “You got me scared for a minute!”

He quickly reached out for the bottle of lubricant as if his life depended on it and clumsily smeared his dick. After applying some in Rick he positioned himself and looked at the older man lovingly.

“Buckle up grandpa cause you’re screaming my name tonight. On another note, don’t. Mum and dad are light sleepers.”

He slowly thrusted his cock into Rick, who bit his lip so strongly they bled. Fully inside Morty wiggled his hips and kissed the older man’s lips. He thrusted slowly, causing Rick to moan into his mouth.

“Morty –oh God!” he let out trying to control his voice as Morty increased his thrusts, “I – I- can’t – FUCK!”

Morty’s right hand flew covering his mouth in time. Rick moaned loudly and shamelessly as Morty thrusted forcefully inside him. He couldn’t control his mouth and thoughts anymore. All that he cared was about the ecstasy of Morty filling him and how much he loved it – him!

“Oh Rick I love it when you scream,” Morty whispered lovingly as he forcefully moved, “You’re like music to my ears.”

Rick pushed his tied hands down and passed them over Morty’s head, drawing him close to a hug. He let our muffled voices of pleasure, repeating Morty’s name over and over causing the boy to lose control until they both came.

“Let me take you something romantic,” Rick said spontaneously, hugging Morty tightly. Morty let out a yawn and nodded in approval. He fell asleep lulled by Rick’s heartbeat.

-)-)-)

Rick Sanchez ran holding Morty’s wrist as the huge alien tentacles were trying to grasp them.

“Jeez Rick!” Rick heaved, jumping upwards to avoid a tentacle, “I thought you said this was supposed to be a romantic getaway resort.”

“Well e-e-e-excuse me! I didn’t get the memo that a fucking parasite invaded it! No one sent the memo because everyone’s dead.”

“Ha ha! Not funny!” Morty said as he shot at one of the tentacles that had grasped Rick’s waist and was trying to drag him back, “Crazy motherfucker! So what is she going to do to us if she gets hold of us?”

“This thing?” Rick growled shooting at a tentacle that was reaching for Morty’s leg, “She’s going to us as a fertility pouch! For her eggs that is; and you’ve seen enough hentai to know how this is done. Thing-thing-thing-thing is that fucked by this thing will kill us. You know – with its poisonous razor ejaculators and all.”

“Oulala!” Morty hissed sarcastically, “Brilliant!”

“Here’s the ship! Run Morty! Run! Save your virgin hole.”

“You of all people should know my hole isn’t virgin.”

“Grandpa doesn’t count as a hole invader!” Rick said teasingly as they boarded on the ship. “Be quick! I’m taking you somewhere nice and claiming that sweet tush of yours.”


End file.
